


Day of Rest

by isweartothestarsabove



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Oliver get's a cold, Oliver soaking it up, Slade being a caring significant other, Sweet Kisses, losers in love, sorta sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartothestarsabove/pseuds/isweartothestarsabove
Summary: Oliver comes down with a cold, but is still determined to set off for work.  Slade has other plans, and all those involve a day in their home, relaxing.





	Day of Rest

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd, all mistakes my own

Oliver groaned, grabbing the attention of Slade.  “I think I’m gonna go to bed, would you mind cleaning up?” Oliver asked.  Oliver had a pounding headache, and was more tired than he usually was at this time of night.  He figured he had a cold, and could sleep it off.  He’s done that many times before, after all.  He got up from the couch and Slade followed.

 

“‘Course, doll.  You feelin’ alright?” Slade questioned, reaching a hand out to run it through Oliver’s hair.  Oliver let out a quiet sigh at the contact, leaning into it.  Slade smiled at the action, curling his fingers to lightly scratch through his hair.  Oliver gave a pleased hum, opening his eyes and giving Slade a tired grin.

 

“Probably just a cold.  I have work tomorrow so I can sleep it off.”

 

“Or,” Slade said and pulled Oliver in close so they were chest to chest, “you can rest tomorrow and stay with me.”  He gripped the back of Oliver’s neck, bringing him closer to him, “You deserve it.”

 

Oliver smiled, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss against Slade’s lips, “As nice as that sounds, I really do need to work tomorrow.  Have meetings to attend, reports to write, and a club to run,” He listed.  He gently pushed Slade off of him, throwing him a happy smile, “Goodnight, babe.”

 

“G’night, you get in bed, I’ll clean up and then join you,” Slade said, walking backwards.  Once he saw Oliver nod his acknowledgement, he turned around and began cleaning up the take out food they had ordered and the cups on the coffee table.  Tomorrow Slade had no business to attend to, it was pretty much a day off for him.  He thought it would be better time spent with Oliver, rather than lounging around his apartment alone.

 

With that in mind, Slade made a couple calls, making sure that Oliver was free the next day.  

 

~~~///~~~

 

The next morning, Oliver slowly woke up, sniffling a little to clear his stuffed up nose.  He refused to get up to grab a tissue, lounging in the warmth radiating from the man who currently had his arms wrapped around him.  He dozed for a moment, enjoying the little bit of time he got in the morning to just be close with Slade.  Between Oliver’s busy schedule and Slade’s contracts, it was sometimes hard to spend time together with such conflicting schedules.

 

Eventually, the pressing concerns of his jobs got him to move around, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  “Mmm, Oliver, get back down here,” Slade’s gruff voice broke the silence of the morning.

 

“Can’t, I have to get ready for work,” Oliver replied.  Shortly after he let out a series of sneezes.  “Do,” he paused, looking around the bedroom, ”you have any tissues?”

 

Slade wrapped an arm around Oliver’s hips, nuzzling into his hip before he replied, “They’re in the bathroom.  I called your work, told ‘em you wouldn’t make it today since you’re sick.”

 

“Slade-“

 

Oliver was cut off before he could argue about going.

 

“You work so damn hard, kid, I think you can take one day off.  Spend it with me?” Slade pressed, giving a quick kiss to Oliver’s hipbone.  Oliver huffed and brought a hand down to run it through Slade’s hair.  “C’mon, you take a nice warm shower while I make us some breakfast.  Watch a movie, drink my famous cocoa.”

 

“Slade,” Oliver huffed, annoyed that he was being convinced to stay in from work.  But also, quietly pleased to be spending a whole day alone with Slade.  Said man nuzzled Oliver’s hip again, pressing light kisses here and there.  With a defeated sigh, Oliver let out a hum of agreement, “Fine, but I’m taking a bath not a shower.”

 

Slade grinned and turned to look up at Oliver, “Sounds good, doll.  Would ya like me to join?”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes and pushed Slade off of him, “No, you said you’d make me breakfast and cocoa.  I’m holding you to that,” Oliver made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  Slade grinned and laid back in bed.  It seems Oliver was desperate for a day off with how easily he let Slade convince him to stay.  He waited for the sound of the bath water to run before he got out of bed himself.

 

He had a few ideas of how to make Oliver comfortable on his day of rest.  First, Slade went into the kitchen, grabbing ingredients for pancakes and a breakfast casserole.  When everything was laid out, he went looking around the apartment for a couple of the softest blankets that he  _ swore _ Oliver brought and left.  He estimated that Oliver would be in the bath for thirty minutes at least and an hour at most.  So he threw the blankets, which he finally found under the bed, into the dryer and went back to the kitchen.

 

Humming, Slade got to work fixing up the casserole and pancakes.  After making the batter for the pancakes he got started on the casserole.  Fifteen minutes later the casserole was done and he placed it in the oven.  He continued to slowly stir the hot cocoa, adding various ingredients to give it a creamy, rich flavor.

 

By the time the dryer went off, Slade was finishing up with the pancakes when heard the bathroom door open, indicating Oliver was finished with his bath.  Satisfied with his timing, he turned the heat of the stove to low and went to retrieve the blankets.

 

“It smells good in here,” Oliver commented once he stepped into the living room.  He made his way to the kitchen, eager to find out what Slade made.  Though he was intercepted by the man before he could take a peek.  

 

“Here, doll, go wait on the couch and pick a movie,” Slade instructed as he wrapped the warm blankets around Oliver.  “Will be back in about five minutes.”  And with that, he pressed a chaste kiss to Oliver’s lips before turning him around and pushing him towards the soft leather sofa.

 

“Don’t mind if I do.  Always enjoy a sexy man serving me,” Oliver said.  Slade grinned and grabbed forks and plates to set on the coffee table.  Oliver took hold of Slade’s arm, “Thank you,” he quietly said with a fond gaze.  

 

“My pleasure,” Slade said and allowed Oliver to tug him down for another kiss.  Before Oliver could make it deeper, Slade pulled back, “Don’t start that, that’s for later tonight,” he chastised with a wink and returned to the kitchen to pull out the casserole and pancakes from the ovens.  He brought them out into the living room then went back to the kitchen to fill two mugs full of hot cocoa.

 

After setting the cups down on the coffee table, Slade plopped down onto the couch, letting out a satisfied sigh.  “Let’s eat,” Slade said.  He was pleased to see Oliver enjoying his food, a small curl of pride coursing through him.  As much as he complained about cooking food for them all the time, it never failed to make him happy once he finished cooking the meal to see Oliver enjoying it.  They ate their food in a companionable silence and enjoyed the movie Oliver had selected.   

 

Once the plates were all cleared and set aside, Oliver made his way between Slade’s legs so they were laying back to chest.  Slade lifted his arms up, waiting for Oliver to finish shifting around and settle comfortably against his chest.  “Mm, you about finished there, Oliver?”

 

Oliver looked up at Slade, a smile on his face, “Just about.  Here, pull the blanket over you.  I don’t want to be cold.”  He handed a corner of the blanket to Slade so he could wrap it around himself.  Slade then wrapped his arm around Oliver’s chest and pulled him in closer towards his body.  “This is nice, thanks Slade.”

 

Slade smiled and nuzzled against Oliver’s head, “Told you, you needed rest.”

 

Oliver snorted and turned his head to nip at Slade’s chin, “No need to be smug about it,” he chastised and pressed a kiss over the bite.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Sladiver fics are killin' me
> 
> Criticism welcomed as well as advice to improve writing, bless.


End file.
